Here Comes a Song
"Here Comes A Song" is the 2nd Wiggles album and it was released on October 12th, 1992. Tracklist #We're All Friends - (A. Field) - 1:51 #Little Brown Ant - (A. Field) - 1:04 #I Knew A Cricket (Spoken) Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page - 0:16 #Uncle Noah's Ark (Trad. Arr. Cook/Fatt/Field/Page)- 2:26 #Dorothy's Birthday Party - (M. Cook) - 2:25 #Bert The Wombat (Spoken) Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page - 0:11 #Here Comes a Bear (A. Field/G. Page) - 1:22 #Henry the Octopus (M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field) - 1:42 #Poesje Mauw (Trad. Arr. Cook/Field/Page/Fatt, English Translation by G. Page) - 1:00 #I Love it When it Rains (M. Cook) - 1:11 #Three Animals (A. Field/G. Page) - 1:36 #Sing a Song of Polly (Trad. Arr. Cook/Fatt/Field/Page) - 1:05 #Come And Sail The Sea (A. Field/G. Page) - 1:28 #A Pirate's Life (Spoken) Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page - 0:21 #Bound For South Australia (Trad. Arr. Cook/Fatt/Field/Page) - 1:20 #The Gypsy Rover (Trad. Arr. Cook/Fatt/Field/Page) - 2:10 #A Family Song (A. Field) - 2:05 #Daniel And Molly (A. Field) - 2:07 #I Look In The Mirror (G. Page) - 1:43 #Fire Engines (A. Field) - 0:43 #Dungley Wobble (J. Fatt/A. Field) - 1:00 #Lechoo Yeladim (Trad. Arr. Cook/Fatt/Field/Page) - 1:32 #Dancing Ride (A. Field/G. Page) - 2:03 #Whenever I Hear This Music (M. Cook/J. Fatt) - 1:11 #Tidy Up Song (J. Fatt/G. Page) - 1:54 #Fly Through The Air (A. Field/G. Page) - 1:07 #The Magic Kindy (J. Fatt/A. Field) - 1:29 #Rainy Day (Spoken) Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page - 0:17 #Glush Swish Mush Nump (Spoken) Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page - 0:21 #It's Been Raining All Day (Spoken) Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page - 0:17 #The Dreaming Song (A. Field/J. Field) - 1:40 #The Lion and the Unicorn (Trad. Arr. Cook/Fatt/Field/Page) - 1:47 #Mitten the Kitten (A. Field) - 0:59 Credits * Anthony Field: jaws harp, tin whistle, vocals, tambourine, bodhran, digeridoo, guitar and hand claps * Greg Page: lead vocals, guitar and hand claps * Jeff Fatt: accordian, piano, organ, xylophone, vocals, hand claps and "Jerome's" voice * Murray Cook: guitar, bass guitar, vocals and Chief Kabasa player * Produced by: Anthony Field, Greg Page, Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt * Engineered by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Greg Page * Mixed by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page and Anthony Field * Mastered by: Don Bartley at Studios 301, Sydney * Illustrations by: Vered Lavner * Cover photography by: Belinda Mason * Artwork/Design by: Ben Evans & Holly Grounds * Lyrics printed by: kind permission of EMI Music * Additional musicians: * Jane Bezzina: backing vocals on "Little Brown Ant", "The Magic Kindy", "We're All Friends", "Come and Sail the Sea" and "Daniel and Molly" * Rosemary Richardson: backing vocals on "Henry the Octopus", "Dungley Wobble" and vocals on "The Family Song" * Peter Mackie: guitar on "The Gypsy Rover" * Xylophone supplied by: the Lusthaus Family Trivia Songwriting * All songs were written or arranged by different combinations of the four Wiggles, except "The Dreaming Song", which was co-written by Anthony and his brother John Field. * "Fire Engines" and "Mitten the Kitten", both written by Anthony, have the same basic tune. * For the speaking recordings, The Wiggles wrote "I Knew a Cricket", "Bert the Wombat", "A Pirate's Life", "Rainy Day", "Glush Swish Mush Nump", and "It's Been Raining All Day". Lyrics * This is the first Wiggles album to feature song lyrics listed in the booklet. Musicians * This was first and only Wiggles album to feature Cockroaches member Peter Mackie on Acoustic guitar on The Gypsy Rover. Song Credits * This was the first album that Murray, Jeff and Greg were credited as producers, and would remain producers until 2002. Others *This was the first time The Wiggles appeared in their coloured skivvies. *Phillip Wilcher, who left shortly after the release of the band's first album from 1991, was supposed to stay as a behind-the-scenes writer for this album, but was apparently told by Anthony at a Neil Diamond concert that the album had been recorded while Phillip was away, and was not needed. *Many of the tracks were used in The Wiggles' first video, Wiggle Time, and its remake. A majority of the album was re-released on the 2000 Wiggle Time (named after the video), and its American counterpart Let's Wiggle. * "Dorothy's Birthday Party", "Henry the Octopus" and "Whenever I Hear This Music" were later re-recorded in 1998. * EMI Music published all of The Wiggles' songs on this album. * The front cover shows a hand-drawn version of Dorothy the Dinosaur. * The album was recorded from May to June 1992. * The Wiggles had a deadline to record the album and they were at a recording studio in Cremorne, on Sydney's lower north shore. Gallery HereComesASong-BackCover.jpg|Song list on back cover. HereComesASong-Disc.jpg|Disc HereComesASong-Booklet.jpg|Back of booklet HereComesaSongBooklet.JPG|Full booklet (side one) HereComesaSongBooklet2.JPG|Full booklet (side two) HereComesASong-EndCredits.jpg|Promotion in Wiggle Time and Yummy Yummy credits TheWiggles'AlbumAwards.jpg|"Here Comes A Song" album award TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|"Here Comes A Song" album award in 1998 HereComesASong-PowerhouseExhibit.jpg|"Here Comes a Song" at Powerhouse Exhibit HereComesaSongPoster.jpg|Poster at Hot Potatoes Studio Category:Wiggles albums Category:1992 Category:1992 albums Category:Galleries Category:Non-video albums Category:Adapted Song Albums